The True Lucy
by Elina Lahote
Summary: Fairy Tail. Lisanna returns. Everyone ignores Lucy. She gets kicked...same old same old. Someone returns that Lucy thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail. Lisanna returns. Everyone ignores Lucy. She gets kicked...same old same old. Lucy doesn't leave though.**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I was sitting at the bar talking to Mira and Wendy, they are two that don't ignore me along with Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, the exceeds and my spirits. "Ne, Mira have you ever thought about going on a mission?"

"Um, I do every now and then but no I haven't really. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me? I mean you don't have to I just thought you might like to get back on the field."

"Actually I wouldn't mind going on one. How about you go look for one a I will see if Elfman would like to come. How does that sound?"

"I would like that. Be right back." i walked to the mission board when I could smell/sense Natsu behind me. "_Sign _what do you want Natsu?"_  
_

"Huh, how did you?" _Well shit i can't keep it a secret forever. _My eyes widen with realization.

"That don't matter. What do you want."

"Well since Lisanna is back you wouldn't mind leaving the team?"

"Look Natsu I don't care what you do and to be honest i am pretty sure I was off the team the moment she entered the guild. But I do want to know one thing, why? Oh Mira I found one."

"Do I have to spell it out. Your weak, useless and hide behind your spirits. Not to mention you were just a replacement. Now that we don't need you, you should leave before you get hurt." Oh man, I started to shake, people thought I was crying. I had my bangs hiding my eyes. "See you are so weak you start to cry." I looked at him and let out some sound. "Why are you laughing, weakling." Oh my god. I am laughing yet at the same I'm mad as fuck. Just as I was about to say something **SMACK **was what we heard. Standing in front of Natsu was Mira.

"Don't you dare say that. Do you have any idea how many time she has come home with broken bones, big gashes and so many more injures that are life threatening? No, you don't. How many dark guilds she has taken out by herself? Or how many times she has gone missing because she has stopped this place from been attacked? No, none of you don't because you are all to busy ignoring her. One more thing don't you think she has suffered enough? Lucy tell them what you told me!"

"Fine, I never had a family the Heartfilia's took me in, changed my last name from Silverheart the Heartfilia. My real parents were murderer in front of me. Before that my mum was raped and after I hardly made it out alive. Layla found me... okay i don't want to talk about my past anymore. Mira I'll meet you at the train station in and hour."

"Wait, Mira you are going on a mission with the weakling."

"Going on missions with nakama is MANLY."

"Thanx Elfman. see you two later."

**~_TIME SKIP_**

Mira, Elfman and I were just leaving the clients place when a familiar scent hit me. _Oh shit. _was all I thought. "Well, well, well look at what we have here. If it ain't Silver."

"What do you want Kain?"

"Wall isn't that a nice way to greet your brother."

"No the is a much nicer way to greet him." I said as as evil appeared on my face. He backed away in fear when I lunged forward and surprised him when I hugged him. "What are you doing here. I thought you were dead."

"I know and I am here because I want to find a guild."

"Well then why don't join Fairy Tail. I mean that is the guild I belong to although I have been tempted to murder one guild mate and go off at the guild for ignoring me and calling me weak."

"Yeah ok wait what. Who called you weak? And is he/she dead?"

"He is alive."

"Well why are you here?"

"Got a mission to get rid of a dark guild." he gave me a look. "Oh no, no way in a million years!"

"Lucy-Chan what are you taking about?"

"I know that look and it is a no. He wants to join the mission."

"Then it is settled you can join. Just one thing. What magic do you use?"

"Oh I am a Wolf Slayer like Silv-" I cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Wait if you are one then Lucy are you?"

"Yes. Just don't tell a soul. Got it?" She nodded.

**~_TIME SKIP_~**

We just return from our mission the reward was 150 000J. We each got 37 500J, including Kain. We arrived at the guild it was loud and rowdy, as usual. We enter and Kain and I both got to Master only to be stopped by a very annoying voice. "Well it looks like the weakling is back" Everyone started to laugh.

"Yea yea laugh all you want minna. One thing I want to ask. What happened to that Nakama talk Natsu _we cry for one, laugh, party _all of that talk what happened to it huh. You are all just talk and so fucked up. What happened to _we wont sell out our nakama _what was that just bullshit. You want to know something. Not everyone is who they seem. You are someone who cares for nakama, who would die for them. All you are is talk and no action. When Phantom Lord attacked, I was willing to give up my life and happiness that I had just found away, so you didn't lose anyone. Maybe I that is something I should have done. When the Clock arc happened you didn't give up. What happened to you, Minna. what did I do wrong? All I have ever wanted is to be excepted but that has never happened. I thought I had found a family, WELL GUESS WHAT THAT IS OBVIOUSLY NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. Kain come on let's get you mark." After I said that we went to get his mark. He had it on collarbone in Dark blood red with black outline. "Master what is wrong with the guild?"

"I don't know my dear child. I don't know." We all walked out to the railing."OI, YOU BRATS WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER please introduce yourself." he said the Kain stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Kain Silverheart, also Lucy's half brother."

"Yo what magic do you use?" Gray asked.

"Same as Silver here but a different elements."

"Celestial mages have element?"

"No they don't."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"You never told them? Silver?" Kain turned to me. _Well crap._

"Hehe yea no. I was going to but then they decided to ignore me so I never had the chance to tell them. When I tried I got the cold shoulder. Then this morning I was kicked out of my team because I was 'weak'."

"Wait and how this person is still alive is beyond me. One for calling you weak and kicking you off the team." He said.

"The only reason he is alive is because Mira slapped him. Hard."

"Well that is amazing."

"That and I can't kill him."

"What. Don't tell me this jackass is..."

"Yes he is."

"Well that sucks for you."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know." Natsu yelled.

"Yea yea we know!" The both shouted at him. Natsu just pouted.

"Ne, Luce. Gomen. I honestly have no idea what came over me." Natsu apologized and hugged me. Tightly. I hugged him back.

"Just as I thought." Master stated. "Natsu was put under a spell and so were the others. Who would do that?"

"Kain do you think _he _is back?" I asked with a look of concern and fear.

"_He _shouldn't be."

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu asked still hugging me but even more tightly.

"Silver had a...how do I put this...ah stalker you could say, but he soon became obsessed to the point where Lucy had more then 2 dozen body guards but the guy some how still managed to get to her. He kidnapped he half a dozen times and tried to rape her but the last time he kidnapped her he was caught after that she became so scared that she locked herself in the attic and only spoke to Mrs Spetto-san and became scared of males including her own father and me, her brother. I had left to 'talk' _*I cringed at that* _to him and he said he would leave her alone and they set him free. I told him if he went near her, wont live to see another day. Oh and I am a Wolf Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail. Lisanna returns. Everyone ignores Lucy. She gets kicked...same old same old. Lucy doesn't leave though.**_

* * *

**_Re-Cap:_**

_"Silver had a...how do I put this...ah stalker you could say, but he soon became obsessed to the point where Lucy had more then 2 dozen body guards but the guy some how still managed to get to her. He kidnapped her half a dozen times and tried to rape her but the last time he kidnapped her he was caught after that she became so scared that she locked herself in the attic and only spoke to Mrs Spetto-san and became scared of males including her own father and me, her brother. I had left to 'talk' *I cringed at that* to him and he said he would leave her alone and they set him free. I told him if he went near her, wont live to see another day. Oh and I am a Wolf Slayer."_

* * *

_**LUCY'S POV:**_

"Ehhh!" The guild yelled in surprise.

"Wait, aren't they extent?"

"They nearly are. There are only five clans left including Silvers and mine." Kain stated and look at me.

"Wait that means Lucy is also a Wolf Slayer."

"Yes I am a Wolf Slayer." I replied with a sad smile.

"What is with the sad smile, Luce?" Natsu asked me. I looked at him.

"Wolf Slayers are hunted by hunters and I'm being chased by a stalker. It's annoying as hell. I want it to stop." I replied in a sad tone. Natsu seemed pissed after say about me been hunted.

"LISTEN UP BRATS, IN 1 WEEK THE S-CLASS TRAILS WILL BE HELD. YOU WILL NEED TO CHOSE A PARTNER, IT CAN'T BE AN S-CLASS. THE PARTICIPANTS ARE NATSU DRAGNEEL, WENDY MARVEL, JUVIA LOCKSER, GRAY FULLBUSTER AND LEVY MCGARDEN." Master said when came out of his office. Natsu turn towards me.

"Ne, Luce do you want to be my partner?" He asked with a face full of hopeful.

"Well I can't say no to my best friend, now can I." I replied. He then had a huge grin. "Well what do you want to do now, Natsu?" I asked him.

"Well why don't we go train so I get use to you magic, what do you say?" He said with his goofy grin.

"Well what are we standing here for then, let's go. See ya Kain." I yelled over the loud rowdiness of the guild as Natsu and I left the guild to go to a clearing.

"Ne, Luce what is it like being a Wolf Slayer?" Natsu question with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well a part from been hunted, I can change into a wolf but there is the half and full form, we have elements but we have to be careful of people who half wolfsbane it brings out our wolf form the one we use the most, the only way to get rid of the wolfsbane is for a wolf slayer to eat it. The is a down sider though when we do eat it our bodies move on their own and do what they want but they mainly do one thing and that is look for our mate. The wolfsbane stays in our system for 10-20mins. Is that all you want to know, Natsu." We walk through the forest to a clearing that had a lot of animals and flowers, in other words the place was beautiful. "This place is beautiful. Ne, Natsu? What is wrong with Lisanna? She doesn't seem to like me one bit. I want to now what I did wrong."

"I don't know. What I think is the Lisanna I knew died two years ago." Natsu replied as he walk to stand in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so our chests were touching. Natsu started to lean in to the point where our noises were touching.

_**NORMAL POV:**_

Just as they were going to close the gap a very annoyed voice interrupted them. "NATSU LET'S SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER. WE HAVE STUFF TO CATCH UP ON!" Lisanna yelled with a hint of annoyed and jealousy in her voice. The two pulled away with looks of pissed and embarrassed. Natsu glared at Lisanna, who in turn grinned with happiness that they didn't kissed.

"_Sign _No Lisanna I don't spend time with you can't you see I want to spend time with Luce now that the spell isn't on me any more. So will you just leave me alone. Better yet leave me alone completely the Lisanna I knew died two years ago." Natsu told the white headed girl who glared at Lucy saying this is your fault; you will pay for this.

"Fine. Bye Natsu, slut." She whispered the last one really quietly thinking Lucy never heard it but she did and she ain't going to let her get away with it this time.

"I'M NOT A SLUT LISANNA." Lucy yelled to make sure Lisanna heard and this caught Natsu's attention. He starred at them well mainly Lucy since he can't help it.

"How do you know I called you a slut if Natsu didn't heard?" Lisanna asked the blond wolf slayer.

"One of the perks in been a wolf slayer. Senses are heighten 10 times a dragon slayer." Lucy stated with a smirk.

_**NATSU'S POV:**_

_Oh my god she is so bad ass. _I thought with my toothy grin. Man I wish Lisanna would pull her head out of her ass and wake up. I really do. "Lisanna can you leave now." I told her with so much authority it was funny as fuck. I looked over at Luce and her face is red as a tomato from trying to stop her laughter. Unfortunately that effort went to waste and she fell on the laughing her ass off that she had to try and stop because hurt so much. Lisanna was blood red in the face but of anger. Hehe! "Lisanna would you leave me and Luce have some things to do." I growled in anger since she wouldn't leave. _Man I am going to kill her soon. _That was all I could think of. Finally she left and I moved towards Luce as she moved backwards. Probably thinking what is he doing.

"Natsu what are you doing? Natsu?" She asked me I just smirked when she hit the tree behind her. "Natsu? Will you answer me, please?" Now she was begging. I had her trapped with my arms/hands beside her head trapping her from escaping. I rested my forehead on hers with our noises were touching.

"Luce I'm sorry about Lisanna and this in advance." I told her and she had a shocked to say the least expression. "What?"

"Never thought you were able to say something so smart. And have it make sense." I closed the gap that was between us. I asked for entrance which she gave almost immediately. We fought for dominance and I won that got me full access. I explored every nook and cranny, leaving no part untouched. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. I would have gone longer if I didn't need air. Both of up were panting for air. I rested my forehead on hers again. "I thought you were going to punch me for that."

"Well you thought wrong, Natsu. One thing why did you kiss me?"

"I did it because I love you Luce. I have every since I first met you. I just didn't know until the Grand Magic Games when you were almost killed." I stated.

"I love you too. Just I knew from the Phantom Lord incident." She said. I hugged her. Maybe a little to hard, I might say. "What is going to happen now? Between us?"

"Well, would you like to be my ma... I mean girlfriend?"

* * *

_**~Cliffhanger~ I'll try and update as soon as possible. Can any-one give me some ideas. I'm kind of running low.**_


End file.
